Terciopelo rojo
by Naguna
Summary: Cada catorce de febrero, Ishida Yamato no dudaba en romper su dulce corazón. Con el paso de los años, algo en él cambió. [Este fic participa en una actividad especial de topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín].


Este drabble participa en la actividad del topic Mimato del foro Proyecto 1-8 para San Valentín.

 **Pairing** : Mimato **Características** : Un drabble con la palabra "Flores" **¡Te reto a ti!** : _Naguna_

 **Desclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Espero que os guste, Mimatas. ¡Esto es para vosotras!

* * *

La primera vez que le entregó chocolates por San Valentín, sus manos temblaron como las de la chiquilla de catorce años que era. _¡Feliz San Valentín, Yamato-kun!_

Él los aceptó modestamente y los colocó junto a todos los demás. Mimi lo miró, lágrimas de rabia luchando por salir a decirle lo insensible que era. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste y abandonó la clase con la cabeza más alta y el corazón más roto.

 **-o-**

Al año siguiente, dispuesta a olvidar la experiencia pasada, le regaló chocolates hechos por ella. Un corazón acelerado y un tierno sonrojo; _¡feliz San Valentín, Yamato-kun!_

Cuando salió ese día de clase, vio montones de cajas en la papelera del colegio. Yamato había tirado todos sus regalos, incluido el de ella. Enrojeció de furia y allí sola, a sus quince primaveras, se prometió que no volvería a llorar por Ishida Yamato.

 **-o-**

Testaruda como era, el siguiente catorce de febrero acudió a la escuela con chocolates en forma de estrella. No había dormido en toda la noche preparándolos. Yamato había empezado a soñar con el espacio y ella seguía soñando con él. Esperanza en los ojos y nudo en el estómago; _¡feliz San Valentín, Yamato-kun!_

Cuando un ligero sonrojo surcó las mejillas de él, Mimi se sintió ganadora. Yamato carraspeó y los cogió en un gesto brusco, los guardó en su maletín azul marino y sin mirarla añadió: _deberías saber que no me gusta el dulce, Mimi._ Ella infló los mofletes y se giró, indignada. ¡Maldito desagradecido!

 **-o-**

A sus diecisiete tuvo su última oportunidad. Yamato se graduaría y se iría a la universidad, lejos de ella. Con más valor y más madurez, fue directa a buscarlo durante el descanso. Lo vio con otra chica, de pie, más guapo que nunca y sintió que volvían a temblarle las piernas como hacía tiempo. _Lo siento, este año no pienso aceptar ningún chocolate_. Escuchó que le decía.

El paquete plateado resbaló de sus manos, cayó al suelo y oyó como el chocolate se rompía en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón. Un " _¡feliz San Valentín, Yamato-kun!_ " se atoró en su garganta y corrió lejos, lejos de él, de su amor adolescente y de los pedazos rotos de su joven corazón. Ese día rompió su promesa: volvió a llorar por Ishida Yamato.

 **-o-**

Un mes más tarde, exactamente el catorce de marzo, llamaron a su timbre. Yamato la miraba con una mezcla de fastidio y tristeza, un tenue sonrojo adueñándose de sus pálidas mejillas. En su mano izquierda sujetaba una rosa roja, esbelta y delicada a la vez. Mimi no pudo evitar pensar en Rosemon y sus ojos se aguaron al instante. _Feliz Día Blanco, Mimi_.

No le importaron los cuatro años de chocolates fallidos y miradas de indiferencia cuando se lanzó a sus brazos. Yamato la sujetó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo con su mano libre. Cuando ella dejó de hipar, él le dijo que ese año no había querido aceptar otro regalo que no fuera el suyo. Pero que aunque esperó, su regalo nunca llegó.

 **-o-**

Yamato no era un hombre romántico, y Mimi lo sabía. Por eso, cada catorce de marzo, cuando recibía una rosa roja, se decía que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

A sus veinticinco años, Yamato la sorprendió como creía que no haría nunca. La estaba esperando en casa, vestido de traje, con un ramo de doce rosas rojas. Una por cada año que había pasado desde que ella le dio sus primeros chocolates. Con su otra mano, sujetaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. _Feliz Día Blanco, Mimi._

El anillo de oro blanco resplandecía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Asintió emocionada a una petición que jamás llegó a formularse en voz alta mientras corría a abrazarlo. Dándole las gracias a su versión adolescente por seguir preparando chocolates para su primer amor, besó sus labios con la promesa de no besar jamás ningunos más.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** espero que ninguna esté vomitando azúcar jaja, pero esto ha salido solo mientras viajaba en tren.

Lo dicho, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
